Picking up the pieces
by andrea.marisol.5201
Summary: Two weeks ago her family died and she was emancipated. Andie's one ray of light in her dark is her friends. But what happens when the G8 come to her door asking for 'C.G.'s' help. Alfred is an old family friend, and she know he's the personification of America. But he dosent know of the recent tragic events which have driven her to a dark silence. Can he help pick up the pieces?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA JUST SOME OC'S EMIRI AND ALICE BELONG TO MY FRIENDS

Prologue 3rd person POV

BANG!  
Finally the last man fell dead on the street. But in their defense they were the ones who were attacked and almost murdered. This was a darker side of America's citizens they were seeing. The side of his citizens America didn't like to talk about.

"Ughhh" THUMP!

Heads turned as America had collapsed on the pavement. He was loosing blood, a lot of it. And fast. He wasn't targeted by the the enemy he was just helping friends. Besides even when the gang attacked there was something about him that made the gang not want hurt Alfred. So why was he just shot with the enemy now dead? For they heard no extra gun shots.

"Alfred!" everyone cried as they ran over to the country. He was ghostly pale with blood on his person with unfocused eyes. Dazed from blood loss but had enough strength to ask them a question

"Guys where are we again?"

"In Texas you git don't you remember-"

"I know that be specific!"

"Ve~ didn't you-a say we were in-a Corpus Christi?" Feliciano questioned

"Yeah...that's...right" America was starting to drift away from us now. Into the sweet,sweet realm of unconsciousness.

"America ve need to get you to zhe 'ospital now" Germany stated rather worriedly.  
"N-no!" Our physically beaten hero replied alarmed. The others looked at him questionably while he scribbled something on a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket. "Here. Take me to this address and ask for C.G. PLEASE."

They all looked at the piece of paper and sighed in agreement to take him to the location. Seeing as he needed serious medical help. Aurther sighed "We'll take you"

"Great." Was all Alfred responded before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1 the party and new faces

Chapter 1 ~Alex's POV~

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, EMIRI, ROSE, OR ALEX...JUST SOME OC'S**

A.N. i'm so sorry for not updating! *bows in apology*

"Okay guys, we have to do this. I know it seems heartless but we need her back!" I said encouragingly

They looked back at me; Emiri, Rose and Kathleen, with grave determination. We were going to fix Andie. Pull her out of this dark hole she was in. Let me explain, Andie was adopted. Her birth parents did not want her..._at all_. The Guerrero's took her in, and you would never even _consider_ her to be adopted. That is how much they loved and cared for her.

But get this Andie has really bad luck sometimes. This would only happen to her. Her whole family adopted family died. Her parents and little sisters died in a car crash two weeks ago. When the driver of a Semi-truck was shot, foot still on the gas pedal. The semi was headed towards them at full speed, and it crushed them. They were dead on impact. The police never found the guy who shot the truck driver.

Now my best friend is emancipated because it her parent's will. Plus she was close to 18 anyway. She's currently living alone in her dead parent's house. the others don't know this but she has been starving herself. I know for a fact she hasn't eaten anything since the funeral. She refuses to eat, speak, or show even the slightest emotion.

We, Emiri, Rose, Kathleen and I are all she **literally** has left in terms of human relationships. Even with that fact; she is starting to pull away.

Today though we were having a 100% pure otaku, anime slumber party Mostly centered around Hetalia and Vocaloid; but there are a few others we are showing as well. I swear, that is the only thing we have been able to get her to do.

Being the brave person i am I was the one to enter the house first. we were all super close and she knew we were coming anyway. I knew she would not be totally furious at us for it; so we just let ourselves in.

"Andie! Get yo silent, emo, ninja butt out here **now**!" i screamed down the hall.

"Uh...Alex if she was asleep...we're all screwed now." Kathleen stuttered nervously.

That was one of the things her and Rose had in common that did not change. Besides her love of anime, because if woken improperly she could be a flat out demon. It was rare to wake Andie up and not have her glaring at you. If looks could kill...

Luckily for our sorry pathetic souls, she was i her room reading fan-fiction. "Huhhh" we all sighed in relief. Awesome...she wasn't going to kill us today.

"Hey Andie!" we all chorused. She nodded back in response.

"Well" Rose said after the incredibly awkward silence, holding all sour seasons of Hetalia,"lets get started. Shall we?"

"I'm sooo hungry." Rose complained. By now it was past dark and we had finished all of Hetalia: Axis Powers. Deciding to take a break before beginning World Series.

"Why don't we just order pizza? It's late anyway." Kathleen reasoned

We all seemed to silently agree. Then we all looked at Andie for approval, so it was decided... "Domino's!" was cheered in unison.

~Mathew's POV~

We were all injured. In some way shape or form. My brother Alfred had it the worst. Sure it wasn't as bad as 20 minuets ago but it still sucked. "Mathieu? How much longer mon ami~?"

"Not much further, the house is on the next street over." That seemed to shut them up. Since the rest of the G8 had been complaining the _entire_ time. Then Ludwig spoke up,"Canada, vhy are we going to this location exactly?"

"Oh. America and I are good family friends of the home owners. Plus they work for us so we don't have to worry about the secret."

They all seemed to sigh in relief at hearing this. because things would be tricky to explain friends and I are not human. We are countries, well the human personification of countries anyway. Our existence is kept under lock and key; due to the fact that we are immortal. If you have(sadly) not noticed, I am the Personification of Canada. But my friends call me Mathew Williams. And to make things so much easier for you guys here is a list of the G8 with their names*.

I feel weird. You know the feeling, and you can just feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up on end. Something bad was going to happen soon. And then we saw the house.

~Kathleen's POV~

I love Andie's TV. You know why? Because the is Youtube on it. So we were watching Tyler Oakley videos, in high definition, on a gigantic screen. So awesome.

Halfway through the video where he's ranting about how this guy stole his hair products there is a rap on the door. Andie pauses it and hands me the money so i can get the door...and the pizza. But I kid you not, there was no pizza guy on the porch. Just three super hot guys that looked like foreigners; and five more on the pathway leading to the house.

"Herro miss, we were wondering if a...C.G. live here?" The Japanese boy asked.

"Uhm. Yes sir, wait a moment please?" I went to go get Alex and Rose. It seemed suspiciuos that all of those guys would be here at once. But I was worried about Alex's reaction to them, they were such _nice _eyecandy.

"Hello sirs, how may we assist you?" Rose asked overly polite. That's when a blonde with purple-ish/blue eyes stepped forward. He didn't look foreign, but he didn't present himself the way an American would either. Maybe he was... gosh what country was it? Oh yeah, maybe he was Canadian. However I couldn't stop staring at this one piece of hair he had. It just randomly curled away from his head.

"Yes hello. I was wondering if the Guerrero's still lived here?"

"Uhm yes why?" Rose replied to the canadian warily.

"I'm a close friend of the family's and I need to speak with one of them. As soon as possible please." I left Rose and Alex to mann the door while I went to go get Andie. She was wary and reluctant but agreed anyway. Then there was shouting. Alex's, and apparently Mathew's as well, Voice was very distinctive.

"Yes I do know them!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"NO you don't."

"YES I DO!"

"OH YEAH?! PROVE IT SMART ONE!"

And them we heard it.

"ANDREA!"

Andie stopped dead. Shock so clear on her face it could have been written in sharpie marker.

She took off running.

A.N. Here's the first chappie! I apologize to my incredibly special readers who started reading this months ago. Also if the chapters seem really short its because I write this out by hand before i type it... so yeah.

_Here's the list of country to human names if you're not familiar with them already: _

America=Alfred Jones

Canada= Mathew Williams

France= Francis Bonnefoy

China= Yao Wang

Russia=Ivan Braginski

England=Arthur Kirkland

Germany=Ludwig Beilshmidt

Japan=Kiku Honda

Italy=Feliciano Varagas

Favorite Follow and review my sexy awesome readers!


	3. Chapter 2 Mattie?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS STORY...NOW WOULD I?**

AN: Enjoy my amazing, awesome readers! _italics is Andie's thoughts or mouthing of words_

Chapter 2 ~Andie's POV~

"Andrea!"

I stopped dead. There's no way right? No way that it was Mathew who just said that. I miss him so much. Him and Alfred both. I let my emotions take control and I took off running.

I burst into the living room, Mathew and his friends now standing in the middle of it. Alex had a look of shock o her face as i tackled Mattie to the ground. _Mattie! _I screamed in my mind. "Andrea? Is that you? Can you get off of me please?" Mattie sounded quite squished so i complied with his wishes. Pulling us both into a standing position. I had the hugest smile on my face, I dont even remember when this happy last. Mattie was grinning from ear to ear, which is a rarity from him. "Hey Deya-" I blushed and gave him that universal SHUT UP look.

"Is your dad home?"

I looked away.

"Your parents taught you that really extensive medical stuff right?"

_Yes. _Cocked an eyebrow showing my confusion.

"I hate to be blunt but...Alfred is hurt...badly." His voice was absolutely serious. I stared at him eyes wide. _What? _ I mouthed. Then i noticed his black eye, bruised jaw, and cuts up and down his arms. _You ran into the gang didn't you Mattie? _"Yes..." and all he replied was,"Alfred's on the couch"

I walked over to where my forever crush was. I seriously was on the edge of the panic attack. He looked almost the same way my parents did when I saw them in the morgue My face must have looked pretty freaking similar to when I saw my parents a few weeks ago. I could here the frantic calling out of my name, or nickname rather. It didn't matter. Entranced i walked down the hall to the spare closet and dragged the first aid kit back to the living room.

In a bubble. That's what I was in, a bubble. Just me, Alfred, and the medical supplies. My mom always said it was our hospital in a box because it had just about everything you could imagine in it. Switching to my medically trained persona, I set to work. Grabbing the sterile needle, thread, and bandages, cleaning and stitching the cuts on his arms and stomach...and what appeared to be a bullet wound. Here's the crazy part... there was no bullet. Not even one small piece of it. Halfway through I realized Alfred was really pale. Dangerously so, I had some instinct not to put him under before I started working on him, now I know why. Looking at him it seemed to get worse every millisecond i watched. His skin color was becoming close to that of Edward Cullen from Twilight...

Alfred is a country so he'd be ok. Right?

His eyes began to flutter, I picked up the pace. Knowing we both hated hospitals and their equipment, Alfred would have a panic attack. As i finished dressing his wounds. He woke up, my beautiful angel. God he was so beautiful it _hurt _all of this time I couldn't see him. "Andie?" He stuttered "i-is t-that you?" I nodded as his face took a frantic expression. "Andie, where am I? Where's Matt? Andie i'm scared I can't see much of anything."Biting my lip, his blood loss was worse than I thought. You could probably see the gears in my head turning. If he struggled too much he'd tear his stitches. _Well if i just need to keep him calm I could just- Wait I can't speak! What made me even think- _"Andie could you sing for me? Like you used to when we were kids?"he was pleading...ALFRED.._.**PLEADING. **N__ow I regret that. Oh well it can't be undone now anyways... Now speaking hurt. I had to do this for him. I owe him and Matt that much. No matter how much it hurt._

I nodded solemnly in agreement. Going to my room I retrieve my JBL speaker from my room and connect it to my computer. And went searching for the instrumental. Knealing beside Alfred, the others standing the edge of my room. In all honesty _ totally forgot _ about their presence. I placed my hand on to of his to let him know I was still here.

The music started quietly then began to increase to a normal volume and then i closed my eyes and began to sing:

You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms  
It's OK don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining.

I tended to go into a bubble when I sang. So much so that i hadn't realized that Alfred moved and was now holding my hand, and fast asleep might i add. The feel of my hand in his just felt so..._right_. However when Alfred's asleep his grip seemingly turns to steel for some reason...

Matt noticed my desperate attempts to get Al to release my hand. Get this he started _laughing,_ I swear to God he started** laughing! **_  
_

~Mathew's POV~

Her voice. I forgot how beautiful it was. Coming out of the trance her voice always seemed to put me in. I saw Andie, desperately tying to get her hand out of Alfred's steely grip. "Hahahaha" she looked up incredeously at me like she couldn't believe I was laughing. "Andie just give it up. You and I both know he's not going to let go" She sighed in defeat. When one of those girls, Rose I believe, tapped me one the shoulder. "Okay" she said "who the heck are you? She hasn't spoken in two solid weeks. Suddenly you and your buddies waltz in and ASK her to sing. And she just complies to your wishes?!" I could see she was fuming at this point. "uhm yes"

"Well then..."Rose trailed off,"why does she even-"

"WAIT" I said holding my hand up to cut her off, "it's too quiet" I turned my head, everyone following my pursuit to find...

Andie.

Asleep.

On the floor. Next to Alfred.

Holding his hand.

The room was silent, eyes wide with bated breath. Then this happened. "OH...MY...GOD..." Alex and China were hyperventilating now and Japan whipped out his camera. " SO KAWAII!" they screamed, I smiled. "Ok guys as cute as this is. I'm putting Andie to sleep in her room, so she's not some evil demon thing when she wakes up in the morning." Walking over to where Andie was on the floor. I wrenched Andie and Alfred's hands apart. China, Japan, and the girls gasped in horror that i'd broken up their little adorable/fluff whatever scene. Kathleen looked wonder-struck. "How'd you do that...?"

"Mathew. Mathew Williams." I said politely. "Okay. Mathew, why hasn't she woken up yet? She always wakes up when she is messed with when she is sleeping." Alex said looking at me suspiciously. "Hmm?" I asked looking at Alex while simultaneously picking up Andie in a bridal style off the floor,"for some reason she never really had a problem with me doing this."

Then i began to take her to her room. She was light, way to light to be healthy. As in I haven't seen her since right before we went to 6th grade, and she seemed to weigh about the same. It scared me but since her house was smaller -only about 1100 square feet or so- I didn't have much time to dwell on it. I reached her room in no time and tucked her into bed. Emiri piped up "Matvey? You know where her room is? How?..."

"Yeah" Alex questioned "How is it that you know where here room is?" I could see they did not trust me, that much was clear. Still I smirked playfully at them,"I may not have been here for a while but Alfred and I helped the Guerrero's move into the house." I said so matter-a-factually . Yet they still did not trust me. Oh forget trust they did not believe me. Nobody ever seems to anyway...so what's new?

AN: finally finished typing. im sorry if Canada is OOC for this story. He's just like a big brother to Andie and is way more open around her. PLEASE dont kill me. Review Favorite and follow! Good night because its 11pm right now and i need to get up at 5:20 for school. im so paying for this in the morning. -_-'


	4. Apology

Ok, I am posting this to say, I AM NOT DEAD. I know i really need to update this but my writers block is horrible. and If you have a tumblr, Im posting this on there too. PM me if you want my username. Let's just hope i can pull myself together and update, because even i know this is pathetic.


End file.
